The Tourists
by Kali1
Summary: The Doctor and co. encounter a group of tourists.


**Author's Note:**This story was my second attempt at writing in a television script format. So, I hope that it is okay to post it in this format.

DOCTOR WHO

"The Tourists"

By Kali

Fade In:

EXT. CITY STREET - NIGHT

We move through a city neighborhood. A sign on a post reads: ONLY 3 DAYS TILL THE HARVEST FESTIVAL!

The TARDIS materializes next to the post. THE DOCTOR, AMY, and RORY STEP out.

THE DOCTOR

And here we have the wonderful home of the Sarkimomo people.

The Doctor points to a restaurant and motions for Amy and Rory to follow him.

THE DOCTOR (cont'd)

Very friendly. Very into hugging. Not much into personal space.

AMY

(slightly aghast)

You have to hug everyone?

THE DOCTOR

Pretty much. You get used to it after awhile.

Rory and Amy look at each other.

THE DOCTOR (cont'd)

Oh. Another important little tidbit about this world... When it rains, it rains marshmallows.

AMY

(stunned)

Marshmallows!

THE DOCTOR

Which is important, because it is going to rain very soon. And screaming in the rain is not recommended on this world. Trust me, on that. Everybody just stares at you like you have three heads.

AMY

It actually rains marshmallows?

THE DOCTOR

Well, they look like marshmallows. I haven't actually tried to eat one of them.

It starts to RAIN marshmallows. Amy winces as one bounces off her head.

THE DOCTOR (cont'd)

Because eating a polluted marshmallow...

The Doctor shivers in disgust.

Rory picks up one of the marshmallows. He's clearly contemplating eating it.

AMY

(disgusted)

Rory! It's polluted!

THE DOCTOR

Yes. Just like acid rain on earth.

Rory drops the marshmallow in disgust.

RORY

What do they do with them?

THE DOCTOR

They gather them up and use them as fuel.

AMY

Fuel!

The Doctor realizes that they are being watched. He stares at three people in the restaurant who are staring back at him.

BLACK OUT.

ACT ONE

INT. RESTAURANT - NIGHT

The restaurant is quaint with antique looking tables and chairs. WILL, MIA, and EMILY, all mid 20's, are sitting at a table, staring out the window as they wait for the Doctor to arrive.

WILL

(nervously)

He's seen us! That's not supposed to happen!

MIA

Relax, honey! It's not like we are attacking him! We just want to talk to him. He'll come.

WILL

I hope so. He's the most important part of our vacation.

EMILY

And if he's a no show, then the teleport from hell really wasn't worth it. Root canals are more fun.

Mia waves at the doctor.

EXT. CITY STREET - CONTINUOUS

The Doctor waves back.

THE DOCTOR

(slightly worried)

Looks like we are expected.

RORY

What?

AMY

Do you know them?

THE DOCTOR

No. At least not yet.

AMY

Well, waving is usually a good sign. Isn't it?

THE DOCTOR

Normally. On some worlds it means something entirely hostile.

AMY

Great.

The Doctor starts walking toward the restaurant door. Rory and Amy follow reluctantly.

INT. RESTAURANT - MOMENTS LATER

The Doctor, Rory, and Amy enter through the door. The Doctor walks up to the table where Mia, Will, and Emily are sitting.

THE DOCTOR

Hello.

WILL

Hello.

MIA

Please, Doctor, join us.

THE DOCTOR

So, you do know me.

MIA

Not exactly.

AMY

(to Rory)

They're not hugging him!

THE DOCTOR

They aren't locals.

EMILY

Yup!

WILL

We're tourists, just like you.

THE DOCTOR

Oh. Here for the harvest festival?

MIA

No, actually we are here to see you.

THE DOCTOR

Oh. Why?

WILL

To take your picture.

THE DOCTOR

Huh?

Will takes a digital camera out of a duffel bag.

MIA

It's what all tourists do on vacation.

THE DOCTOR

Yes, but...

WILL

You don't mind, do you?

THE DOCTOR

No, but...

EMILY

You're wondering why we want your picture.

RORY

Who wouldn't want a picture of a Time Lord?

AMY

Rory!

THE DOCTOR

It's okay, Amy. They already knew that I was a Time Lord.

EMILY

Yup.

THE DOCTOR

The question is how.

MIA

That's a little complicated. Let's just say that you are famous on our world.

THE DOCTOR

I'm famous?

MIA

Yeah. Unfortunately, I can't tell you why.

WILL

We already have a before and after picture of Captain Jack Harkness.

THE DOCTOR

Oh, very good resolution! And the amber lined mountains in the background... Just beautiful. Where was this taken? Gatamak?

WILL

Yup.

RORY

Is that a giant head?

THE DOCTOR

Yes.

AMY

Does he know that he turns into a giant head?

THE DOCTOR

Well, he will... Eventually.

Rory notices Amy staring at the before picture of Jack.

RORY

(nervous)

Have you met him?

AMY

No. I would like to meet him, though.

RORY

(worried)

Why?

AMY

Um, because he turns into a giant head.

THE DOCTOR

I can arrange that. However, under no circumstances are you to mention what he turns into.

The Doctor realizes that Mia, Will, and Emily may have done that.

THE DOCTOR (cont'd)

(to Mia, Will, and Emily)

You didn't?

MIA

Don't worry. We didn't tell him anything.

THE DOCTOR

Good.

The Doctor pulls Rory and Amy aside to talk to them.

THE DOCTOR (cont'd)

Friendly tourists who only want to take my picture. That doesn't usually happen. Usually, there is death and mayhem.

RORY

And us running for our lives.

WILL

We can tell you more about us, if you like. If that helps matters any.

THE DOCTOR

Okay.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory sit down at the table.

THE DOCTOR (cont'd)

Why are you here?

WILL

We were bored. We wanted something new and different to experience. Traveling to a different universe seemed like a good way to do it.

THE DOCTOR

(shocked)

You can travel between universes?

EMILY

Yes. That kind of teleportation is very difficult, though. It basically feels like your innards are being torn inside out.

THE DOCTOR

Yet, you still chose to come here. Why?

WILL

As I said before, we were bored.

MIA

Boredom can be unendurably tedious, especially, for those who live long lives. Isn't that part of the reason why you travel, Doctor?

THE DOCTOR

Yes.

MIA

Funny story... about our world. Once upon a time, someone decided to try an experiment... on Hitler.

THE DOCTOR

(realizes what she's talking about)

A time experiment?

MIA

Yes. So many people think "what if" in regards to him. Most people just wanted to kill him. We wanted to try something else.

THE DOCTOR

Do tell.

MIA

We sent some Jewish art dealers back in time. The purpose was to encourage his artistic dreams and to destroy his hatred of Jews. It was an experiment in human nature.

AMY

Did it work?

MIA

Yes. But, as I'm sure the Doctor can attest, there was a horribly high price.

THE DOCTOR

Yes. You can't mess with something that big, history wise. The consequences can be even worse than what you are trying to prevent.

AMY

What happened?

MIA

We prevented the death camps. We prevented the deaths of millions upon millions of civilians. Since there was no Nazi Germany... There was no alliance between them and Japan. Which meant no Pearl Harbor and no atomic bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

AMY

That's all good, isn't it?

MIA

Yes. At first we were thrilled at what we had accomplished. The trouble was... no one saw the devastation... the suffering... that the atomic bombs could cause. So, when World War II eventually happened...

THE DOCTOR

(somberly)

It was a nuclear one.

MIA

Yeah. Hundreds of millions of people died from the bombs alone. Fifty million more died a slow death, from radiation sickness. Many of the people that we had managed to save, ended up dying anyway.

AMY

You couldn't have known.

MIA

Actually, we should have anticipated it. Some people can't tolerate the existence of anything that is different from them. Put nuclear weapons in the hands of people like them... We managed to prevent one despot only to have another rise up in his place.

WILL

Speaking of despots... We actually encountered some Daleks on our trip.

THE DOCTOR

Oh?

WILL

That's them in the vase.

THE DOCTOR

(stares confused at a vase of flowers)

What?

EMILY

Mia gave them a demonstration of flower power. In a whole new way.

MIA

I have a thing for flowers.

THE DOCTOR

I can see that. Are they... dead?

MIA

Not exactly.

THE DOCTOR

Will they turn back?

MIA

Only if I will it.

THE DOCTOR

(a bit conflicted)

Oh.

MIA

Do you want me to will it?

THE DOCTOR

(conflicted)

I'm not sure. Are they suffering?

MIA

Well, they're flowers. They're not particularly happy about being flowers. But, other than that... No, they aren't suffering. They don't feel any pain.

THE DOCTOR

So, it's like they're in a prison.

MIA

A flower prison.

WILL

It's Mia's favorite form of punishment.

THE DOCTOR

Do you do this to most of your enemies?

MIA

Only ones who are dangerous to us.

EMILY

Most of the time she just turns their weapons into flowers.

AMY

If she can do that, then why-

MIA

Didn't I turn the nukes into flowers? Oh, I did. We traveled back in time and made sure that the bombs never fell. You should have seen the expression on that despot's face when all his precious little toys turned into flowers. It was priceless.

WILL

(smiles)

We have pictures.

Will takes old photographs out of his duffel bag and hands them to Amy.

AMY

Wow! I don't think I've ever seen that kind of expression before.

RORY

It's like a mix of hate and absolute terror.

MIA

Yeah, scaring the hell out of people like him, just brings me so much joy.

THE DOCTOR

(slightly unnerved)

You're definitely not human.

MIA

Oh, I was human, once upon a time.

THE DOCTOR

What happened?

MIA

(smiles)

I met someone. To this day, I still don't know who he was. I think the best way to describe it is, weirdest job interview, ever!

BLACK OUT.

**Disclaimer:** _This little fan fic is meant as pure, harmless fun, as such, no profit is being made from it. The characters contained within belong to their respective creators, whomever they may be._


End file.
